<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Между жизнью и смертью… by diary_Magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425355">Между жизнью и смертью…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic'>diary_Magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>g - pg-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Russian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, у Бабы Яги одна нога деревянная, потому что ведьма живет на границе между жизнь и смертью и принадлежит сразу двум мирам...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>g - pg-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Между жизнью и смертью…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Болото было огромным, таким, что конца-края не видно. От горизонта до горизонта, куда бы ни падал взгляд, кругом было болото. Бесконечное. Как в маминых сказках.<br/>
Она шла по нескончаемому серому унынию и сама не понимала, что ищет тут, как давно идет... кто она? Память осталась далеко, в лесу, который уже давно исчез из виду. Да и был ли он вообще?<br/>
Босые ноги по щиколотки утопали в хлюпающей грязи, пахнущей землей и могилой. Чтобы двигаться вперед, приходилось заставлять себя, бороться с наваливающейся усталостью.<br/>
Почему она помнила маму, но не помнила себя? Почему образ высокой темноволосой женщины ярко горит в сознании, но все остальное словно заволокло туманом?<br/>
Она пыталась вспомнить, уже не в первый раз, но память, словно не желая делиться драгоценными крупицами, выбрасывала лишь жалкие крохи образов. Что по ним сказать? Была деревня, маленькая, но спокойная, были люди, простые и добрые... Или нет? Еще был огонь и полоса из мелких гладких камешков у ее ног. Позади люди, впереди — лес. Они пели и указывали в темноту за деревьями, они заставляли ее пойти туда.<br/>
Почему?</p><p>...Потому что ты другая. Ты не родилась здесь. Тебя принесли и отдали нам. Ты не принадлежишь ни жизни, ни смерти. Тебе пора идти...</p><p>Солнце над головой то ли в зените, то ли уже садится. Или наоборот, уже утро. А ночь была? Вчера она наступила на что-то в болоте, и теперь правая нога болит, не сильно, но ощутимо. Вчера? Или сегодня? Или неделю назад? Или год?<br/>
Сколько она так бродит? Почему не хочет есть? Пить... нет, пить она хочет. Но не сильно. Небо затянуто облаками. Низкими, серыми. В воздухе противная водяная крошка, оседает на кожу, отяжеляет рубаху. Нога болит сильнее, и жар идет по бедру вверх. Надо бы посмотреть, что не так, но ей страшно... нет, даже не страшно, ей неинтересно. Словно она знает, что ничего не случится.<br/>
По крайней мере, ничего особенного.</p><p>К вечеру... какого дня? она стала различать впереди очертания леса. Того же самого? Заметно похолодало, болото стало гуще, больше походить на землю, размякшую после дождя, а на кустиках и траве, все чаще и чаще попадавшихся ей на пути, поблескивало серебро инея. Она мерзла, пыталась согреться, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, но это не помогало. Когда солнце, наконец-то, начало клониться к закату, и мир захватили сумерки, она продрогла настолько, что, казалось — холод навсегда поселился в ее костях.<br/>
Лес встретил ее не только стройными рядами деревьев, но и избой... Первой за много... дней? Изба — добротный сруб из потемневших от времени бревен — стояла на высоких толстых пнях, вцепившихся в землю паутиной корней. На резных наличниках замерли птицы и животные. На крыше хрипло переругивались вороны. И вокруг... частокол из молодых осинок. На каждый кол насажен череп: лошадиный, медвежий... человеческий. В глазницы черепов кто-то вставил угольки, и они светились ровным спокойным светом, позволяя увидеть, что избушка смотрела на болото окном, а дверь ее выходила к лесу.<br/>
Вороны заинтересованно глядели на гостью, пока та поднималась по скрипучей лесенке в дом. Было ли ей страшно? Ни капельки. Она словно вернулась домой. Туда где тепло, туда, где ждут. Кто?<br/>
В избушке было чисто и опрятно. Пол выскоблен и выметен. Печь побелена, и бабий угол отгорожен занавеской. На чистом столе — светильник на жиру. Возле открытой, еще теплой и вычищенной печи — лоханка с водой. Чистой.<br/>
Как же приятно было смыть с себя дорожную грязь. Скинуть изодранную рубаху и отмыть волосы. Вот только холод из тела уходить не желал. Она вылезла из остывшей воды, и немного подумав, залезла прямо в печь. Внутри было тепло, пахло молоком и нагретым камнем. Свернувшись, словно котенок, обхватив себя за плечи, она лежала в темноте и чувствовала, как начинает согреваться. Наконец-то.<br/>
Так и уснула...</p><p>Проснулась от скрипа лестницы и негромкого пения. Вначале стало страшно, а потом любопытно. Аккуратно, стараясь не упасть, она вылезла из печи. На пороге стояла женщина с длинными седыми волосами. Одета она была в серое платье, подпоясана обычной веревкой, на которой висели ключи и ножницы. У ног — корзина с травами.<br/>
— Есть хочешь? — без приветствия спросила она.<br/>
Ночная гостья кивнула.<br/>
— Платье на печи, — хозяйка дома пошла к столу, возле которого обнаружился ларь с припасами.<br/>
Платье было таким же, как у хозяйки. Простым, серым, грубым... новым. Ее тут ждали. Пока одевалась, успела осмотреть поврежденную ногу и понять, что та начала усыхать. Левая нога была самая обычная, а вот правая стала тоньше. Кожа потемнела и покрылась старческими пятнами. Но при этом ни боли, ни неудобства она не испытывала. Наоборот, было по-особенному легко. Словно оставила за порогом все горести и усталость.<br/>
Ели в предрассветных сумерках. Хлеб с маслом, свежее молоко и ягоды. Когда защебетали первые птицы, хозяйка дома встала и сняла со стены ковшик.<br/>
— Пойдешь со мной? — спросила она гостью.<br/>
Та кивнула и вышла следом за старшей товаркой из дома. Они стояли у частокола с потухшими черепами, и ждали. Молча. И вот когда небо за лесом окрасилось алым, к дому подъехал всадник в красных одеждах, на огненно-рыжем коне. Он улыбнулся встречавшим его женщинам, принял из рук старшей ковшик, с неизвестно откуда взявшейся водой, выпил жадно, быстро и, вернув посуду обратно, дернул коня за поводья. Конь всхрапнул и рванул вперед, через болото, не оставляя следов на земле, зато разливая по небу свет утренней зари.<br/>
Нога усохла окончательно. Стала похожа на трупную конечность — кости, обтянутые тонкой, словно пергамент, кожей. Почему ее это не пугало?<br/>
Она осталась в доме. Новая молодая хозяйка, не перечившая старшей, чувствовавшая ее силу, но понимавшая, что рано или поздно она займет место предшественницы. Несмотря на глушь, скучно тут не было. Трижды в день приезжали всадники, молча ждали воды, и одна из обитательниц дома выносила им ковшик, наполненный живительной влагой. Утром приезжал всадник рассвета. Днем — полуденный всадник в золоте. Ночью — полуночный, укутанный в саму тьму.<br/>
В свободное от работы по дому время старшая хозяйка учила младшую своему искусству: как распознавать травы, как их собирать, что из них изготавливать. Как лечить хворь, животную или человеческую. Как помогать временам года сменять друг друга: весна вечно путалась космами в ветках кустарников, зима — хлюпала носом и требовала чая с медом, лето как безумное носилось по двору и пугало ворон, осень — требовала разговоров за жизнь.<br/>
Приходили за помощью и простые смертные. Мужчины и женщины, дети и старики, наглые и злые, добрые и светлые. Каждому старшая хозяйка представлялась по-разному. Одному — старухой, страшной, как смерть. Другому — красавицей с добрыми глазами. Каждый получал свое. Одни — подсказки и путеводную нить. Другие — огонь из черепа, сжигавший их души. Третьи — урок и наказание за наглость, за то, что потревожили зря грань между жизнью и смертью.<br/>
Приходили и те, кому эту грань надо было перейти. Одни шли, чтобы вернуться, просили помощи, подсказок, оружия. Другие — уходили навсегда. С ними было проще всего. Омыть, одежду поменять, напоить млечным соком, который заставит их забыть о прошлом... Один щелчок ножниц, снятых с пояса, и серебряная нитка больше не будет виться, перестанет дышать жаром жизни...</p><p>Она пробовала летать. Вначале на метле. Но после третьего падения разозлилась и хотела уже было зашвырнуть помело на крышу, тут вмешалась старшая.<br/>
— Ступу возьми, дурында, и не ругай зазря полезную в хозяйстве вещь.<br/>
В ступе, и правда, было удобнее.<br/>
А усохшая нога сама находила нужные тропы в лесу.<br/>
На русалочью неделю в душе затеплилось странное, непонятное чувство. Тоска. Словно кто-то звал ее, манил. Она бродила по избе, не зная чем себя занять. Кудель не прялась, нитка рвалась, песня не тянулась...<br/>
— Ну что ты маешься? Что ты ходишь из угла в угол? — Старшая все знала и понимала. — Иди уже, найди его. Успокой душу.<br/>
И она ушла. Босиком по траве, простоволосая, лишь венок на голове. Даже пояс дома оставила. Ближе к полуночи не шла, бежала к старой мельнице, той, что у перекрестка дорог. Знала, что сегодня все случится.</p><p>Мельницу обходили стороной. Верили, что живет на ней всякая нечисть, существа с другой стороны леса прячутся в ее стенах. Но пару ночей в году самый смелый шел на риск, доказывая свой статус, проходя глупое испытание, красуясь перед другими.<br/>
В этом году пошел сын кузнеца. Что там: до рассвета в старом здании просидеть. Да он ночью реку переплывал, разбойников в лесу выслеживал, а тут — развалюха. В нечисть он не верил. Поэтому босоногая стройная деваха, вышедшая из пыльной темноты, его не напугала, скорее, удивила.<br/>
-Ты кто такая? — он нагло рассматривал ее ладную фигуру, тонкие руки и красивое лицо.<br/>
— А тебе есть разница? — она рассмеялась. — К тебе пришла, чтобы ночь не скучно было проводить. Согласен?<br/>
Он был согласен. Она пахла лесом, летом, жаркой печкой, домашним уютом. В ее объятьях он забывал себя, свою семью, невесту, сосватанную еще по весне. Ничего этого не было. Была лишь она.<br/>
Утром же пришлось все вспомнить. Его ночная знакомая лежала на полу, на собственном платье, свежая и нежная после сна. Прекрасная, если бы не... Нога.<br/>
Он смотрел на нее уже без восхищения, лишь со страхом и непониманием. А она, скинув с себя последние чары, приложила палец к губам и зашипела по-кошачьи.<br/>
Никому он не скажет, с кем провел ночь. Да никто бы и не поверил. Ну, хоть разум сохранил, и то ладно.</p><p>Беременность была тягостной. Сколько она длилась? Год? Два? Десять? Казалось, ребенок забрал у нее последние крупицы жизни, окончательно переведя на сторону ночи. Роды были долгие и болезненные. Словно сама земля давила на нее, выдавливала ребенка. Тело разбивалось и срасталось, и ее крик разносили птицы по всей округе. Тяжело давать жизнь, когда в самой ее почти не осталось.<br/>
Девочка была хороша. Светловолосая, в мать, и голубоглазая, как отец. Кричала громче рожавшей матери, но это и хорошо.<br/>
— Мальчишку бы ты сразу отдала, — старшая учила ее, как мыть и одевать малышку, заодно посвящала в тайны материнства,— его есть кому воспитывать. А вот девочка твоя по праву. Другое дело, что все равно ты ее людям отдашь, пусть и на время. Как я делала, как бабка делала, как все...<br/>
В долгожданной тишине в доме царили уют и покой. Тихо сопела новорожденная, и три нити, три основы жизни — детство, зрелость и старость — медленно, но верно вращали колесо мира.<br/>
Дважды еще она видела отца своего ребенка. В первый раз зимой, принесла и показала годовалую малышку уже седому отцу. И второй раз, когда вела его к границе леса, туда, откуда еще никто не возвращался.</p><p>Это было время гармонии и единения. Три женские сущности, три ступени жизни. Три нити сплетались в одну косу. Малышка училась жить, понимать, чувствовать. Гоняла ворон, играла с животными, хихикала при виде всадников. Она была центром жизни в доме. Но... время безжалостно. В одно холодное утро молодая хозяйка поняла, что пора. Как бы ни хотела она отдавать дочку, но надо было. Малышке нужно было познать мир живых, со всеми его сложностями, тягостями, невзгодами и красотой. И хотя все личное из человеческого прошлого забудется, но любовь к жизни останется.<br/>
Она отвела пятилетнюю дочь к перекрестку, поцеловала в лоб, дала в руки ветку с ягодами и оставила так ждать. Новую семью, новую жизнь. Она ждала, она видела, как выехала на дорогу телега, как удивленно смотрели люди на девочку в белой рубахе, как забрали ее к себе.<br/>
Материнское сердце рвалось на части, но она знала — поцелуй — самая сильная защита от бед. Она брела по обочине дороги, смотрела на мир. Он изменился с момента ее проживания здесь. Стал больше пахнуть металлом и кровью. Стал более старым. Но колесо судеб пока еще скрипело.</p><p>Испытание одиночеством только начиналось. В сердцевине лета старшая хозяйка дома взяла веревку, навесила на нее свои ключи и ножницы и опоясала молодую ученицу, передавая права, власть и все обязанности ей. В вечерних сумерках шли они по лесу, говорили о жизни, смерти, вечности. И вышли к реке, спокойной и мрачной. У берега стояла лодка-долбленка, без весел, без паруса. Старшая, уже бывшая хозяйка, легко толкнула лодку в воду, забралась внутрь и, поцеловав дочь на прощание, легла на дно, предоставив течению нести ее суденышко вперед, в сон, ночь и смерть.<br/>
Дочь ее вернулась в дом, где и отныне вела хозяйство в ожидании. Она пряла и ткала, собирала травы и росу, проводила людей через границу и учила уму-разуму. Она топила печь и поила всадников, она слушала ночь и встречала времена года. В круговороте времени она все чаще забывала саму себя. Она вела себя так, как вели ее предшественницы. И как бы ни менялся мир, люди все шли и шли к ее дому. Старые и малые, хворые и здоровые. Люди разных эпох и столетий. Ей казалось, что она — это ее бабка и прабабка. Что она рожала саму себя, и себя уже отправляла в плавание по реке беспамятства. Может это дом так успокаивал ее, возвращая прошлое и предсказывая будущее. А может и правда, была она всегда одна, но в разных воплощениях.<br/>
И длилось это тягучее, как смола, время, пока в один день она не нашла в своем доме молодую, еще неопытную... себя? Свою дочь? Свою перерожденную мать?<br/>
Да какая, по сути, разница. Новое платье на печи. Черепа все так же светят, привечая живых и мертвых. Вороны ведут свои бесконечные разговоры. А три всадника проходят мимо избы, прося воды...<br/>
Мир пока еще жив, а значит, будут приходить к ним души:<br/>
— Избушка-избушка, встань ко мне передом, к лесу задом! Дозволь войти, хозяйка, напои, накорми, позволь отдохнуть с дороги. Да поведай, как найти искомое, как пройти... между жизнью и смертью!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>